


Heaven Scent Flowers

by Corpyburd



Series: Lost Threads of Ripper Street [2]
Category: Frankalena - Fandom, Ripper Street
Genre: Gen, Missing Threads, ripper street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: A mysterious flower delivery causes problems at the women's lodgings at Commercial Street in Whitechapel. Does Magdalena know who these are  from and are the police involved?





	Heaven Scent Flowers

The bell jangled when anyone came through the front door of the womens lodgings in Commercial Street during the day alerting all within the large house to those returning from work or visitors.

The sun was waning in the sky above Whitechapel as Helena shut the heavy green front door behind her after picking up the hand tied delivery that had been mysteriously left, again, and began shouting up the hallway. 

“MAGDALENA …. MAGDALENA …. MAGDA ….”

Magdalena Dobrowski suddenly appeared at her room door, arms crossed in irritation at the loudness of Helena. 

She liked her but Helena was no shy retiring wallflower so Magdalena’s hard stare put an end to her bellowing which had, now, brought the other residents to their doors and disturbed the sleeping shift workers.

“Flowers left AGAIN, at the front DOOR” replied a tetchy Helena as she took off her hat and shawl to hang up, though a little jealous. “I wonder WHO they are from?” Came another sarcastic reply from her as she placed the flowers on the hall table.

“They could be for anyone!” Magdalena replied indignantly.

Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head. “And how Magdalena could they be for anyone else? The card says for Miss MD and has some poetry on it. You will have to speak with him if you do not want it to continue.” 

She looked up the hallway with its theadbare persian carpet runner to see most of the residents still keen to listen to what was going on.

“Who says I want it to stop? Magdalena replied curtly.

“But why does he not deliver them personally, then?” “Why is he being so elusive?” 

“She just jealous.” said Sara who had now appeared at Magdalena's back. “If anyone was mad enough to send HER flowers, they would be full of slugs!”

It was Sara who picked the flowers up from the hall table. “Do you want me to put them in a jar?” as she handed Magdalena the note tied to the flowers.

“Yes Sara, thank you.” 

Now that Helena had been cut out of the conversation, she muttered and headed to her own room, her shoes clacking on the floor as she went.

Sara filled the jar with water and arranged the flowers, smelling their beautiful perfume. And they certainly brightened up their shared room.

“What does the note say Magdalena?”

She spoke in a loving voice. “If roses could speak the words of my heart I would send you yellow roses, for when I think of you, pink roses for bringing happiness to my world, and red roses to say, You’ll always be there in my heart.” 

Sara took the note from her and ran it under her nose. His cologne. 

“You forgot the kiss at the end.” looking at Magdalena with a cheeky grin. 

“Helena is right on one point." went on Sara "You will have to speak to your handsome Sergeant. Either that or we will have to get a lot more jars!”


End file.
